


say my name like you mean it

by BlueFlameBird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, both top, he doesnt mean to be, luffy is a cock block, sinful, zosan and sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro tries to figure out why sanji seems to have a problem with him. it doesnt help that the cook uses his name to show how serious it is. he finds that calling the cook by his name isnt so bad and he certainly didnt mind what it led to. its just too bad certain captains couldnt read the atmosphere. somehow evolved from an innocent oneshot. Zosanzo smut and names being used seductively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was on fanfiction net but since im on here more than fanfiction i decided to transfer it
> 
> it gets steamy real quick
> 
> and im horrible at writing smut
> 
> yeah 
> 
> im too lazy to split this into chapters so heres one very very long fic
> 
> im going to casually note that this was before i knew sanji had a last name and im too lazy to read through it and change it. yeah

The door to the gallery opened, going unnoticed to the male already in the room who was focused intently on the vegetables he was cutting with ease and precision. The male at the door paused for a second, taking a second to appreciate the sight of the cook in his element. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the other was in a meditative state, his movements flowing and uninterrupted, not even by the unlit cigarette between his lips. He somehow remembered that the cook didn’t like to smoke in the kitchen, something about ruining his sense of taste and the food. His hands were steady and rhythmic, and the male at the door would dare say he could probably make a fine swordsman if he ever decided to fight with his hands, despite the fact his hands simply weren’t made for swordsmanship-

Grunting, he pushed the thoughts away, wondering just when he started paying attention to such details.

Hearing the grunt, the cook jumped ever so slightly, something he wouldn’t ever admit to the infuriating marimo at the door. He didn’t even hear the green haired bastard enter, his focus entirely on the meal he was preparing. Fixing Zoro with a scowl, he bared his teeth around the cigarette.

“Get the hell out, there’s no booze and dinner won’t be ready for a while, shitty swordsman.”

Zoro felt his scowl deepen at the tone, his eyebrow twitching at the insult. The cook always seemed to push his buttons and make him react violently.

“I just came here for a drink of water, shitty cook, no need to get your panties in a bunch. It’s hot out and Chopper keeps pestering me to keep my fluids up since I work out the most.”

Sanji seemed to study him a moment with his one visible blue eye, his curled brow lowered suspiciously. Zoro refused to break eye contact, glaring at him with one dark eye until Sanji sighed, most of the building tension leaving his body as he moved to fill a cup with water. He all but threw it at Zoro, turning back around to resume dinner preparations. He felt as Zoro moved to put the cup in the sink, but hesitated before leaving.

“If you don’t need anything else you can go. It’s not like you’d offer to help me cook, not that I’d let you.” Sanji said, dismissing the green haired swordsman with his sarcasm. He heard Zoro growl softly.

“Even with my help your cooking won’t be any less shitty.”

“What was that you useless Marimo swordsman??” Sanji snapped, turning around and just barely stopping himself from kicking the moss head upside the head. He didn’t want to ruin his kitchen after all, since their fights were usually…intense.

Zoro didn’t respond, readying himself for the inevitable kick and raising a curious fine green brow when it never came. That was a first. After a beat of silence and an intense stare down, Zoro felt himself become angry and annoyed. Why the hell was the shitty cook always starting fights with him? Granted, he didn’t really help and sometimes enjoyed coaxing the cook into fighting him way too much, but the cook seemed to seriously hate sharing the same space as him. He usually wouldn’t care, seeing as they would fight together when the time called for it, but they were nakama! Why out of all of them did it have to be him?!

Before he could stop himself, he growled out. “Why the hell are you always picking fights with me, curlycue?!”

Sanji’s eye widened a bit at the question. Why did he always pick fights with him? Sure Zoro just rubbed him the wrong way but sometimes there was just this…tension between them he couldn’t place his finger on. It was easier to ignore it and pick fights than it was to search and explain those feelings.

But he was never going to tell the other man that.

“Because I can’t stand your face, now beat it, Marimo.”

Zoro growled, his one functioning eye narrowing dangerously. Sanji would also never admit he found the look kind of hot. If anyone asked, he only was attracted to his precious Nami swan and Robin chwan.

“I’m serious. We’re nakama. How are we supposed to protect the crew if we’re too busy trying to kill each other?!”

The blond paused for once again. They were nakama, but they always fared well didn’t they? They could push their rivalry to the side for the sake of the crew when the time came. But what if the green haired algae was right? What if their teamwork could be better if they just…got along?

Sanji shook his head, dismissing the thought. Things couldn’t change. Their rivalry was what kept them both sharp and on edge. Two dominant personalities would always be at each other’s throats.

But what if they did get along? Share stories of their past, of the demons that kept them both up at night and that had Zoro training furiously? Actually train with each other instead of trying to best the other?

No, they couldn’t. If they did it would only be a matter of time before feelings came out of the dark and he couldn’t have that. They were nakama first and foremost, and any feelings other than mutual nakamaship and respect were dangerous.

He couldn’t let their rivalry change.

“It’s none of your concern, Zoro.”

Sanji turned back to his cooking, slightly tense at the use of Zoro’s name. He could literally count on his fingers how many times he called the other by his proper name. It was usually “Marimo” or “bastard” or “Idiot swordsman.” He just hoped that the use of his name would convey how serious he was about wanting to drop the subject.

Zoro on the other hand completely froze, staring wide eyed at the back of the blond. He had to repress the shiver that threatened to run up his spine. Every time the cook used his name it sent a wave of…something through him. His stomach was warm and fluttery and clenched all at the same time.

Thinking of it now, he never called the cook by his name either. Deciding to use the name to convey how serious he was as well, Zoro chose his words carefully, running the name over his head a few times, wondering just how it would roll on his tongue.

“I think it concerns me as much as it does you, Sanji.”

Zoro mentally went through the name as it rolled off his tongue. It was surprisingly easy, and left a strange feeling in his stomach, his heart rate speeding up a bit. The cook completely froze, not even turning to look at him. It wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting, but then again he didn’t know what to expect with the ero-cook.

There was a growing tension in the room neither man could place nor wanted to dwell on.

Sanji had to swallow a few times before he could clear his mind and try to form sentences. Zoro never called him by his name, ever. Hearing his name roll off of that deep baritone was just…intoxicating. He suddenly wanted to hear it again, but he was too prideful to ask. No, of course not. He’d bait the idiot into using it by using his own name.

“I don’t see how, Roronoa Zoro.” He shot back quietly, looking at him through the fringe of his blond hair, thankful it curtained his eye so the other couldn’t see the growing arousal. His voice came out a bit deeper than he’d like, but he could always blame the atmosphere.

Zoro hissed that time, visibly shivering. Sanji smirked, looks like he wasn’t the only one being affected.

“Because we’re nakama, Blackleg Sanji. I think I have a right to know what’s going on with you.” Zoro shot back, his voice a bit deeper than before as well. He took a few tentative steps forward until he was close enough to the cook that he could easily see the cook tense as a red blush climbed up his neck and disappeared under the blond curtain of hair. For some reason that reaction made Zoro feel all the more smug, his own body temperature rising as he fought off a blush on his own cheeks. 

“You don’t have a right to know anything Zoro.”

“I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much Sanji.”

“I don’t hate you, Zoro.”

“Well it certainly seems like it, Sanji.”

“Zoro, there are just things that I can’t tell you and this is one of them.”

“Then let me in, Sanji. Please.”

Sanji swallowed. Fuck was it getting hot in here or was it him? He didn’t even notice that the idiot was slowly getting closer, and by now he was pretty much pinning him between the counter and his warm body.

Sanji turned to him fully, slightly taken aback by the intense look in that dark eye. He could only imagine what his own blue eyes looked like as he stared back with that same intensity. Zoro was actually asking him to trust him. He didn’t say it directly but he didn’t need to.

And he said _please._

He didn’t know which one moved first, but suddenly there was a soft brush of lips against his own, hot breath mingling with his own as he parted his lips slightly on reflex. He was a ladies man, a gentleman to the core, but right now he wanted nothing more than for Zoro to close the distance between them and just _take him_. Take him with the passion and intensity and ferocity he always had when he fought, with him and against him.

Fuck, Sanji didn’t think he’d been so turned on in his life.

“Zoro…”

It was a choked and broken request, but a request all the same. Zoro didn’t need to be told twice as he tangled his fingers through golden hair and pressed their lips together roughly. Sanji let out a gasp that he would never admit to as he turned his body fully, dropping his cooking utensils as he wrapped his arms over the broad shoulders of the swordsman, pulling him flush against his body, trapping him even more between the counter and the marimo.

Zoro gave a soft grunt of approval as he leaned against Sanji, one hand holding its position in his hair and the other leaning his swords against the counter and wrapping around his hips to pull them closer together still. The moment their lower halves made contact, a spark of pleasure was sent through both of them as their hardened members rubbed against each other. Both men gasped at the sensation, Zoro’s grip tightening as a low growl found its way from his throat and Sanji all but clawing at the back of Zoro’s shirt.

Zoro moved his hips again, rubbing their erections together sinfully, eager to make the infuriating blond fall apart. Sanji gripped his shirt tightly, hoisting himself up and wrapping his powerful legs around the swordsman, never stopping the grinding of their hips. Sanji’s head was tipped back in pleasure as he used his legs to move his hips against Zoro’s, both of them finding a rhythm that they liked. Gasps and moans were panted from Sanji’s mouth and Zoro’s own heavy breathing let Sanji know he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

Zoro took advantage of Sanji’s exposed neck to kiss, nip and suck at the porcelain skin. He felt the full shudder it sent down Sanji’s body, Sanji whimpering as his rhythm faltered and a hand sneaked between their flush bodies, palming at Zoro’s erection.

“Ah, Zoro…Zoro…”

The sound of his name strained on Sanji’s lips almost made Zoro orgasm then and there. With a groan he pulled back, burying his face in Sanji’s surprisingly muscular but lean chest.

“Sanji…”

Sanji groaned loudly at the need in Zoro’s voice. Zoro pulled Sanji’s face down for an intense kiss, nipping at the blond’s lower lips until he parted them so he could slip his tongue in the cook’s mouth, tasting every corner of his mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and spices, no doubt from when he was cooking, and a taste that was all uniquely Sanji.

Sanji pushed his tongue back against Zoro’s, panting and whining mixing with Zoro’s grunts and groans. Never one to simply be dominated, his tongue pushed back at Zoro’s with challenge, wresting and massaging the other muscle until his senses were overloaded with steel and sake and a taste that could only be described as Zoro. Their battle of tongues only stopped when Zoro managed to sneak a hand to join Sanji’s, pressing against the hot and wet erection in Sanji’s pants. Sanji shuddered once more, his back arching beautifully into Zoro as if he couldn’t get enough. With his red, moist, kiss swollen lips, blond hair messed up and face of pleasure, Zoro swore loudly, feeling his climax nearing. By the way Sanji was whining and moaning openly, he could only guess he was close as well.

“Zoro…Zoro I’m going to…” Sanji moaned brokenly. Zoro shivered, feeling his own arousal about to peak.

“Sanji…me too…”

Suddenly the galley door slammed open, making both men jump in surprise. Zoro released Sanji, jumping back only to forget Sanji’s freakishly strong legs were still wrapped around him, taking the cook down with him, or rather, on top of him.

“Sanji!!!! When is the meat- oh…Zoro? Sanji?”

With both their faces red as tomatoes, swordsman and cook glared at their idiot captain, who stood there looking confused as ever as he picked his nose.

“Why are you both red? Why is Sanji on top of you Zoro?”

“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK??!” They both yelled, not wanting to get up in their embarrassing state.

Luffy simply looked between them for a second before letting out a childlike laugh, turning and leaving.

“Shishishishishi~ Next time you guys want to jump each other like horny teenagers lock the door. Just make sure you don’t get anything in the meat.”

As Luffy left, Sanji jumped off of Zoro, beet red. “This is all your fault you stupid idiot marimo!!!”

“My fault??? How was I supposed to know he’d just jump in shitty cook??”

“You should have locked the door if you were going to come in here and molest me shitty swordsman!”

“Molest you?! You’re the one who was making obscene noises, shitty perverted cook!”

Sanji turned fully red at that, growling at the infuriating swordsman.

“Just get out already! The mood is ruined! I have to finish dinner anyway.”

Zoro grumbled, sliding his swords in place as he made way to leave. Sanji turned back to his ingredients, frustrated and trying to remember what he was doing when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He turned to chew the swordsman out, only to be silenced by a pair of lips. Zoro sent him a smirk that threatened to respark the fire in his body.

“Hurry up with dinner, love cook. I want to hear you scream my name when I’m through with you.”

Let’s just say Sanji never finished dinner so fast.

**

Zoro waited patiently up in the crow’s nest, his territory.

Well...it wasn't HIS. But he spent enough time there for the rest of his nakama to have deemed it as his. It was like the kitchen and Sanji, or the Lion's head of the thousand sunny as Luffy's favorite spot, even though the rubber idiot would sink like a rock should he fall...

Back on track.

The meal had come and gone as smoothly as a meal the strawhats could have. Protecting your food from stretchy rubber limbs and certain captains getting a few kicks to the head. The idiot cook swooning all over the ships estrogen despite what had happened in the very kitchen moments before.

Zoro found that even though the pervert's idiotic ways towards the women were still annoying as fuck, the cook in question would send him subtle glances, the looks almost nonexistent but the amount of emotion in the one visible blue eye clear to the swordsman it was directed to. That alone excited him. Flirting glances, not so subtly checking him out, sending him smirks that were too sexy in their own right to be any sort of legal had Zoro gripping the edge of the table to ground himself. It was to the point he was tempted to take the cook and ravish him right then and there, make him come undone, let their nakama know that the cook was his and his only. But he knew if he acted on impulse he would get a kick to the head and the cook would more than likely call the whole thing off just to piss him off.

Besides, it wasn’t like the cook agreed to go out with him. As far as the blond was concerned, it was just sex.

So, Zoro behaved as much as he could. Between the normal bickering and insults they would exchange, he would return the cook's subtle looks. Zoro wasn’t really sure what to do and how to do it subtly, but he soon figured it out. A simple smirk would usually do the trick, having the blond have to quickly look away and either change the topic or feign anger in order to hide the blush that would adorn his pale skin. Licking his lips also did things to the blond that were rather interesting. He would lick his own lips on reflex, having to literally shake his head to get it back on track.

It was just too much fucking fun in Zoro's book.

So, as he waited the cook to finish cleaning his domain, Zoro simply sat in the crows nest, a state between meditation and simply looking out into the ocean with a clear head. He had offered to help the cook in order to try and get things moving along, only to have to dodge a kick aimed for his head and a “get lost, Marimo.”

Figuring Sanji would find him on his own, he simply waited. Everyone else had separated to do their own thing. Chopper went to the infirmary, Robin and Brook the aquarium bar, Franky and Usopp working on something or another in the ship, Nami working on one of her maps, and Luffy was fast asleep on the deck. It wouldn’t be long until they all went to sleep, being that Zoro was the one on watch for the night.

So, all Zoro had to do now was wait

\--

Sanji was facing his own internal crisis as he carefully did the dishes.

The problem? He was attracted to the shitty swordsman.

Yes, Zoro was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that. He spent so long pushing down any feelings he had for the swordsman that now they agreed to this…thing, those feelings threatened to surface.

What if this was all just about the sex to Zoro? Granted, they didn’t really get far last time and have yet to do anything more, but Sanji was afraid. Afraid it would interfere with the crew, afraid that it would destroy what little relationship he and swordsman had.

He refused to back out of this however. Not only was this a matter of pride, making sure to make Zoro pay for all those flirty looks he gave him by turning him into putty at his very hands, but Sanji wanted this.

He wanted Zoro.

He wanted to be able to give him feather light kisses at random times of the day, to wake up next to him and fall asleep with him. To see him achieve his dream, for him to be there when he found the All Blue.

He WANTED Zoro. Him, the womanizing cook of the murigawa pirates, wanted another man, namely their shitty martyr-complex swordsman.

He just needed to make sure whatever he was feeling wouldn’t get in the way of their nakama.

Everything would be ok as long as Zoro didn’t know how deep his attraction ran, right?

This thought ran around his head numerous times Sanji wiped down the kitchen spotless. After making sure everything was perfect, and deciding to grab a bottle of sake for the alcoholic bastard, he finally stepped out.

Knowing Zoro, Sanji figured he’d be in the crow’s nest. Lighting up a cigarette, he prepared to make his way when their captain’s voice called out to him.

“So are you and Zoro a thing now?”

Sanji turned to the raven, who’s innocent childlike eyes were watching him curiously. No judgments, just genuine concern. He was sitting up from his spot on the grassy deck, legs crossed.

“I don’t know. This is still pretty new.” Sanji answered honestly, knowing this was one of the rare times Luffy was serious and playing the part as captain.

Luffy sent him a wide grin. “I know it’ll work out. Just remember we’re nakama first.”

With that, Luffy stood and left, leaving Sanji to think over his words.

Of course, Luffy was right. No matter what, they were nakama.

Eventually, Zoro heard the sound of the door being opened and glanced over to see a blond head climbing up. Neither spoke as Sanji closed the door and locked it, ensuring no one would interrupt, and sat next to the swordsman, passing him the bottle of sake.

Zoro grunted his thanks as he took the top off and drank straight from the bottle, downing more than half of it in one go. Normally Sanji would yell about his lack of manners, but he had more important issues to discuss.

After a beat of silence, Sanji spoke first.

“We’re nakama first.”

It was spoken softly, but there was finality to the blond’s voice that made Zoro turn to face him.

“Of course we are.”

“And no matter what happens, the crew comes first.”

Zoro studied him for a moment, fine green brows scrunching up as he tried to figure out what was going on in the cook’s head.

“If you don’t want to do this, shit cook, I swear on my pride as a swordsman I won’t force you or hold it against you.”

Sanji rolled his eyes at the name, using the familiar territory of annoyance and anger to steel himself.

“That’s not what I meant, you shitty bastard. I mean no matter what we can’t let this…thing that’s happening danger the crew.”

“You don’t think I know that already, curly?” Zoro growled, feeling his own anger get the best of him. He put the bottle of sake to the side, knowing the blond’s temper.

“I don’t think you understand how serious this is marimo head!”

“Then stop dancing around and tell me, shit head!”

Sanji growled, his foot flying out to kick the mosshead on the head, but Zoro expected it and grabbed his leg, pushing him off balance and pinning him down with his weight by straddling his hips. The loss of Sanji’s leg power meant the loss of this battle, since Zoro had the upper hand in upper body strength. Zoro knew if Sanji wanted to switch their positions, he could easily, but he needed Sanji to listen to reason for now. So without waiting for Sanji to turn the tables, Zoro took matters into his own hands.

“What the hell is going through your head, curlybrow? What’s got you so worked up? If you’re afraid this is going to be a onetime thing then it’s not, not unless you want it to be. Once we go through with this you’re mine you shitty cook.” Zoro growled possessively, making sure to keep eye contact with Sanji. Zoro always found the fire in the cook’s one visible eye sexy, and right now was no different. He was very expressive, even when he didn’t want to be, and his eye displayed all his emotions, from the fire in his heart to his love for cooking to how much he cared for his nakama.

Sanji stared up into Zoro’s eye, searching for any doubt, but there was just that steel determination that Zoro always seemed to have. Unshakable steel determination that was the definition of Zoro as much as being the world’s greatest swordsman was.

Stupid shitty attractive swordsman.

Zoro wasn’t good with dealing with emotions, but he was observant of his nakama, and it seemed like Sanji was no different in this respect. With a sigh, Zoro leaned in and captured the cook’s lips in a surprisingly tender fashion. He continued placing featherlight kisses to the blond’s lips until all the tension in Sanji’s body melted away, leaving Sanji to slowly follow Zoro’s lead. Sanji found that all thoughts left him at the tender press of Zoro’s lips against his own. They were reassuring, as if trying to convey the emotions Zoro didn’t have words for and it succeeded in making him melt.

Pulling back, Zoro decided not to make fun of Sanji’s whine of protest, deciding he should instead focus on putting his fears at bay. “You’re my equal you shitty cook. Despite how much we fight I can always trust you to have my back and to protect the others when I can’t. Luffy’s our captain, my respect for him goes without saying but you understand me on a level none of the others do.”

Sanji stood quiet for a while, blue eye searching Zoro’s steel gray for any hint of doubt, but as always, there was only that familiar determination. Smirking, which was really a smile but once again, Zoro decided not to point it out for the sake of the moment, Sanji gently held Zoro’s face in his hands, squeezing his cheeks together.

“Watch it marimo. I might start to think you actually care.”

You know what? Scratch that, fuck the mood.

“Fuck you, you stupid ero-cook.”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for Marimo or did you lose whatever brain cells you had left?”

Zoro growled but decided to say nothing, opting for capturing Sanji’s lips in another kiss. This one slowly grew from tender to hungry, his tongue delving in to taste every corner of Sanji’s mouth, effectively ravishing him and leaving him breathless. In an instant everything else seemed to fade away, the only thing there being Sanji and Zoro. Sanji moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up and running through mossy green hair, making the three ear rings in Zoro’s ear chime. Sanji kept his hand in Zoro’s hair, silently conveying that while he still had some control he was letting Zoro have free reign as well.

He also didn’t want Zoro to pull away from the kiss again, but the mosshead didn’t need to know that.

Zoro went from holding Sanji down to simply keeping him pinned down for another purpose, moving to position himself comfortably in between the blond’s legs, holding himself up with one hand on the side of Sanji’s face, the other gently brushing his bangs out of his face to cup his cheek. For as long as Zoro could remember, he’s never seen both sides of Sanji’s face at once. The blond always had one side covered, and Zoro figured it was because his damn eyebrows were asymmetrical, both curling the same way.

Of course he noticed when the blond first flipped his hair style. But he wasn’t going to say anything, not if it was something Sanji was seriously self-conscious about. He wasn’t that much of an asshole.

“Oi, asshole, who said you get to top?”

Ok maybe he could be for now.

Sanji on the other hand of course had to make things difficult for Zoro. He did agree to let Zoro top before, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for him. He wasn’t going to just bend over like some girl, and he was going to make sure Zoro understood that. Zoro had called him his equal, and he was damn right they were. He was going to make sure Zoro wasn’t going to forget. But of course, the only thing out of Zoro’s shitty mouth was:

“They’re both curly in the same direction.”

Gritting his teeth, Sanji started pushing Zoro away, who was basically sharing the same air as him, not having moved despite the fact they weren’t kissing anymore.

“Shitty bastard, the only comment you had to say was about my fucking eyebrows???”

Zoro laughed, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Sanji froze, besides hearing his name, Zoro’s laugh was another thing he didn’t hear often. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Zoro place light kisses on each swirly eyebrow.

“Relax, Sanji. Let me take care of you. You can top next round.”

The cook felt all the fight leave him almost immediately, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks as his semi erection gave a twitch of interest. Fuck they didn’t even finish this round and Zoro was already turning him on for a next? Damn his stamina. Thrusting his hips up, he smirked at Zoro, hearing the silent curse the swordsman gave in response. Sanji shouldn’t be this sexy.

“Then get on with it, Zoro. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Zoro practically attacked Sanji’s mouth after that, forcing his lips apart with his tongue so he could ravage the blond’s mouth. Sanji gave a startled moan, which was easily swallowed by Zoro’s mouth.  As they got into an angle and rhythm, Zoro suddenly pulled back. The protest Sanji was about to give was cut off with a choked moan as Zoro moved to his neck, giving a long lick before biting down sharply on Sanji’s pulse point. Sanji’s hips bucked up as his hands moved, one around Zoro’s waist, dipping to grab his ass and the other to tangle in mossy green hair, pulling sharply. Zoro gave a growl at the combined pain and pleasure as he kissed the spot he bit gently moving down to Sanji’s collarbone to suck on the offered flesh.

Zoro sat back, dragging Sanji with him by wrapping his arms around him before letting his hands fall to his hips, dipping under his shirt to lightly trace the flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Sanji arched into his touch, wrapping his legs around Zoro’s waist and effectively trapping him. Sanji rolled his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together deliciously. Zoro left Sanji’s neck with a breathless moan, placing a chaste kiss to the mark forming there before pushing the blond back, set on unbuttoning the cook’s blazer. Sanji shrugged out of it, throwing it to the side as he loosened his tie and slipped it from his neck. Zoro pushed the blond back, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, placing kisses down Sanji’s chest the more it was exposed. Once it was fully unbuttoned, Zoro placed a sloppy kiss right above the line of Sanji’s pants, dragging his tongue up the blond’s abs and chest. Sanji let out a filthy moan at that, thrusting his hard on against Zoro’s  and throwing his head back so Zoro can continue the lick to the blond’s neck, stopping at his ear to give it a quick nibble. Going back down, Zoro unbuttoned the blond’s pants, placing kisses on the tent there until Sanji leaned up to raise a curled brow at him. Zoro stopped the love making why?

Grinning wickedly, Zoro took the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down oh so slowly, letting the zipper press against Sanji’s erection, all the while keeping his gaze locked with blue eyes that were clouded with lust. Sanji hissed, just barely keeping himself from thrusting up into Zoro’s face. Shit that shouldn’t be so hot.

With his pants loosened, Zoro pulled them down, Sanji lifting his hips so the swordsman could shimmy them down. Taking Sanji’s proud erection out of the confines of his boxers, Zoro heard the blond let out a sigh of relief. Zoro gripped him with a firm hand at the base, experimentally squeezing. Sanji choked a moan at that, letting his head fall back.

“Sanji.” Zoro called, his voice husky and deep with arousal. He heard Sanji moan softly as he leaned up again, locking eyes with Zoro once again. Once Zoro had Sanji’s attention again, he gave an experimental pump, his hand sliding up, his thumb pressing into the slit at the head and smearing the precum, before sliding back down. Sanji bit back a moan, his eyes never leaving the swordsman.

Oh that won’t do.

Wanting to keep those noises coming, Zoro gave the tip a lick, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the cook before he wrapped his mouth around the head. Sanji whimpered, his eyes clouding over. Eyes still locked, Zoro placed a hand on his hip, holding the blond down before he suddenly took the cook down to the base, his nose tickling the happy trail of blond hair. Sanji moaned loudly, his fingers tangling in mossy green hair and holding him there, obviously trying to calm himself down since trying to thrust up into that wet heat wasn’t working with Zoro’s hand holding him down.

“Shit, Zoro…” he moaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Zoro hummed and swallowed around him, watching as the cook’s eyes fluttered closed and a breathless moan escaped. Once the grip in his hair loosened, Zoro pulled back, his tongue massaging the bottom of the blond’s shaft as he pulled back all the way to the tip. Giving the head a sloppy kiss, he took Sanji once again all the way, appreciating the feeling of the blond hitting the back of his throat. Sanji wrapped his legs over Zoro’s shoulders, letting himself fall back as Zoro continued to suck him off. Zoro kept alternating between licking the tip, sucking him all the way down, and massaging the blond with his tongue. When he let his teeth gently scrape the cook, the blond in question made such an obscene noise it went straight to his already painfully hard dick.

“Fuck Zoro your fucking mouth!” Sanji gasped, trying his damnest to thrust into that tempting heat. Zoro simply hummed around him, his rhythm speeding up slightly. When Sanji eventually started arching into him, chants of “fuckdontstopzoroimsoclose” “howthefuckisyourmouthsotalentedfuckzoro” and the grip in his hair turning painful, Zoro pulled back and released him with a wet pop.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Zoro couldn’t help but smirk down at the cook. He was thoroughly ravished, his blond hair messy and face flushed. A light sheet of sweat adorned his light skin, most of it tinged pink in arousal, his chest moving as he tried to catch his breath. His blue eyes, which both of them were visible, were dilated dark, cloudy with lust. It was a look Zoro wanted to see again and again.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Sanji asked, breathless. Zoro gave a wicked grin.

“No gag reflex, how do you think I keep Wado in my mouth for so long?”

He watched as Sanji rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of “Stop being so fucking hot.”

“You look good like this Sanji.” Zoro quipped, leaning down to kiss the flustered blond.

With a movement of his hips, the blond quickly reversed their positions.  Zoro bit back the startled grunt as he looked up at Sanji as he straddled him, letting him take control. Quickly stripping himself of the shirt and throwing it in the direction of his jacket, Sanji shimmied himself out of his pants, shoes and underwear so he was fully naked. The blond didn’t miss the hungry look Zoro gave him as his eye slowly trailed up his body.

Good. Time to return the favor.

Sanji took a quick moment to thank whatever made the marimo think to take off his shirt and haramaki beforehand.

“Can I touch your scar?”

Taken aback by the question, Zoro simply grunted a yes, curious as to what the blond had in store. Needless to say, it took all his willpower not to moan when Sanji started licking his scar, dragging his tongue from where it started at his hip all the way to his shoulder. Hissing quietly, he ran his fingers through blond hair as Sanji gently kissed and licked the scar, enjoying the feeling of Zoro squirming under the attention to his sensitive skin. Once he decided the scar had enough attention, Sanji quickly moved to one of his nipples, licking until it was perky and hard before biting on it gently. The gasp that tore from Zoro had him grinning smugly, feeling the swordsman arch into his touch. Once he deemed it enough he moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment until they were both hard and sensitive.

Leaning back, Sanji took in the rare sight of a flustered and aroused Zoro, his face flushed and mouth open in arousal. His one functioning eye had that same intense look he had before, but mixed with lust and awe and, best of all, adoration.

Fuck that was hot.

Sanji leaned it, gently nibbling and kissing the swordsman’s exposed neck up to his ear, licking it and making the three earrings there chime before whispering hotly.

“Fuck Zoro you look sexy like this.”

That tore a deep moan from the swordsman that had Sanji almost losing control. Fuck he couldn’t wait to be in control of the proud swordsman next time, but for now Zoro said he wanted to be in control and he wasn’t going to take advantage of him in this state.

“You’re like a fine five star meal for me and only me.” Sanji kept going, slowly moving to the swordsman’s pants, which were straining with his arousal. Quickly removing the rest of the swordsman’s clothes, he took a minute to appreciate Zoro’s arousal. Sanji was only slightly longer, but Zoro was slightly thicker. Other than that is wasn’t much different than his own.

Sanji couldn’t help but smirk at that. No matter how different they were they were still equals, not much different from each other.

“The hell are you smiling at, pervert?” Zoro huffed below him. Sanji just snorted.

“It’s stupid.”

“I want to hear it, Sanji.” Zoro said, leaning himself on his forearms to lock eyes with the blond. Sanji just leaned in and kissed him gently, enjoying the mini game of wrestling their tongues were doing and the taste of himself on the swordsman. When he finally pulled back, he let his forehead rest against the swordsman’s, feeling their breath mingle.

“I was just thinking, even when we have sex no matter how different we are, we’re still equals.”

Zoro snorted, smirking. “You got all that from looking at my dick?”

Sanji growled and made a move to pull back, stopped by Zoro who pulled him in for a kiss, chuckling.

“Of course we’re equals, dumbass. I wouldn’t respect you so much if we weren’t.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, the fond smile on his lips not missed by the swordsman as he slid back down.

“Well, allow me to show you how much I respect you.” Sanji said, his eyes promising mischief. Whatever comment Zoro had was cut off with a moan as Sanji started to gently suck at the head of his erection. Unlike Zoro, Sanji still had a gag reflex, so he had to take him in slowly, hands firmly at his hips to keep him from choking him.

Zoro wasn’t as vocal as Sanji was, but that didn’t mean Sanji didn’t have him moaning openly. He was especially skilled with his tongue, using it to massage the vein under Zoro’s shaft and tease the head. When he used it to massaged just under the head Zoro shuddered into a moaning mess.

“Fuck Sanji…” Zoro gritted, tangling his hand in blond hair. “Fuck, Sanji, I’m close.”

Sanji gave a hum before reluctantly pulling back, licking his lips.

“You taste fucking exquisite” Sanji rasped, a bit hoarse from the previous activities. Zoro simply whined brokenly, pulling the blond up by the hair to attack his mouth. Sanji moaned into the kiss, letting himself be flipped over. Zoro released him in order to find his pants and search until he returned with a bottle of lube.

Sanji squirmed slightly, flushed at the idea of the fact he was going through with this. He was going to get fucked. Zoro was going to fuck him, stretch him open with his dick and-

“What the hell has you so tense, shitty cook?”

Sanji glanced at Zoro, taking a deep breath to try and relax himself.

“I’m just nervous.”

Zoro simply leaned over him, kissing the blond until he was panting into his mouth once again.

“Relax, I told you I’d take care of you and I will.”

Sanji simply whimpered, letting the swordsman kiss away his tension. He felt something slick and hard slip into him, earning as surprised gasp. It didn’t exactly hurt, it was just uncomfortable. He felt Zoro’s finger wiggle around a bit before the second one entered. That one hurt a bit more, causing Sanji to grunt out. Zoro silently shushed him, murmuring soft endearments like “I’ll make you feel better, just bear with me” and “you’re so beautiful Sanji, I want to show you just how much you mean to me.”

Sanji, who wasn’t used to being the object of Zoro’s softer side, simply allowed himself to melt in the other’s embrace. The two fingers scissored and curled, stretching him and brushing against something that had Sanji seeing stars and thrusting into Zoro’s hand.

“Found it.” Sanji could feel Zoro’s grin against his lips, but was only able to moan as Zoro rubbed his prostate rigorously. It wasn’t long before Sanji was moaning and trying his hardest to fuck himself against Zoro’s fingers, not even noticing when Zoro entered a third finger. The fingers were damn good but Sanji knew it wouldn’t be enough to get him off.

“Ah, Zoro…Zoro, fuck, get on with it.”

Zoro didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out and kissing the whine Sanji gave as he slicked himself up and lined himself up.

Grabbing Sanji’s hand, he held it as the blond wrapped his legs around his waist. Zoro gave Sanji a gentle kiss, slowly pushing himself in. Sanji gritted his teeth, groaning in pain as he felt himself get stretched wide open. Zoro simply kept kissing him, trying to distract him from the pain. That was until Sanji thrusted his hips upwards, fully sliding Zoro inside of him with a swift movement and a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Zoro moaned above him, completely freezing, and squeezing Sanji’s hand for dear life.

Fuck it felt good. Sanji’s warm tight heat surrounding him was driving the swordsman crazy, but he knew he had to be gentle.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Sanji.” Zoro moaned, kissing every inch he could of Sanji’s sweaty face. “Are you ok?”

Sanji only nodded, trying to focus on his breathing and will away the pain in his ass. Zoro used his free hand to reach between them and palm at Sanji’s flattening erection. After tentative attention, he was standing fully erect once again. Adjusting himself, Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro fully, sliding him in deeper and moaning loudly as he brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck Zoro if you don’t fucking move I’m going to fucking die.” Sanji ground out, rolling his hips for emphasis. Zoro moaned brokenly, leaning down to kiss Sanji. Pulling back, Zoro slammed back in, drawing moans from the both of them.

“Fuck, Sanji you feel so fucking good. I- fuck!” Zoro moaned, setting a rhythm that ensured that he could rub against Sanji’s prostate, that had the blond moaning loudly under him, bucking his hips up to try and meet Zoro’s thrusts.

The heat of being inside Sanji and the way he swallowed his cock had Zoro going crazy, not sure if he wanted to just be in Sanji forever or to fuck him until they were both seeing stars.

“Fuck! Zoro! Faster! Harder!” 

Fuck him raw it was.

Zoro immediately started moving faster, each thrust hitting Sanji’s spot hard enough to make the blond see stars, Sanji moaning openly at the treatment. Fuck Sanji felt like if he didn’t orgasm he was going to go crazy.

He didn’t even notice he was clawing at Zoro’s back with his freehand until he removed it from the swordsman’s back in order to reach between them and pump his own aching erection.

The broken moan Zoro let out was the only warning Sanji got before he was pulled up, pulled flush against Zoro’s broad chest as he thrusted up into the tight heat that was Sanji, wrapping his arms around the blond and trapping him. Sanji threw his head back, moaning loudly as his prostate was slammed against impossibly deeper.

“Zoro...Zoro…fuck Zoro…” Sanji moaned, saying his name like a mantra and scratching at his back. Eventually he felt his orgasm peak and overflow, cumming with a shout of Zoro’s name as he spilled between them and all over their abdomens. Zoro leaned in and kissed him hungrily, a mess of teeth and tongue before he pulled back and slammed into Sanji hard, shuddering and moaning out a choked “Sanji…”

As they both came down from their orgasm high, Sanji felt Zoro pull out of him, whimpering at the loss of the feeling of being filled. He felt as Zoro laid him down and pulled out a pillow and blanket from god knows where. Not that he was complaining. Zoro laid next to him, kissing his temple and pulling him flush against him.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler, Marimo.” Sanji teased tiredly, throwing his arm over Zoro, burying his face in Zoro’s chest and tangling their legs. Zoro simply snorted, brushing blond strands out of Sanji’s face.

“Only for you, Sanji.”

Normally Sanji would give Zoro shit for sleeping on watch, but he was too tired to complain. Not only that, but if Zoro sensed danger, he’d awaken, like a wild animal, like the demon he was rightfully called.

With that in mind, he placed a lazy kiss on the swordsman’s chest, feeling sleep creep up on him.

“Love you, Zoro.”

He barely registered the kiss on his forehead and faint, “Love you too, Sanji” before sleep pulled him under.

**

The next morning, Sanji made breakfast as per usual, kicking captains and swooning over the girls. He treated Zoro slightly nicer, though the marimo still managed to try his best to get under his skin.

Fucking masochist.

As he collected the plates, with the help of Zoro, Luffy stood behind, grinning like an idiot.

“Next time, you two should be a bit quieter.”

Swordsman and cook both flushed red, looking at their captain with wide and embarrassed gazes. Nami and Robin both giggled behind him, Usopp grumbling as he passed Nami some money.

“Told you it wouldn’t be long before the sexual tension made them crack.” Nami said, counting the money with glee. Luffy just giggled as they all filed out of the kitchen, leaving their cook and swordsman to argue over who was louder and thus, who’s fault it was.

***

To say Sanji was excited for his turn was an understatement.

Granted, the nature of their relationship didn’t change: the cook and swordsman still did everything they could to try and get under each other’s skin. But it changed in some ways.

The cook started giving the marimo’s meals the same amount of attention as he did the girl’s.

Zoro helped him with the groceries and with the dishes.

Their spars got more intense and often ended with a hot make out section or more.

Sanji always warmed Zoro’s sake and gave him some at dinner.

They napped together.

And Zoro’s personal favorite, surprise blowjobs and handjobs in random places.

Sometimes he would attack the cook while he was preparing dinner. And sometimes the cook would fondle him as he lifted an obscene amounts of weights.

But the act of actual sex hadn’t happened for a week.

A WEEK.

With a surprise marine attack and then finding another island, which was filled with more marines that they had to fight off until the log posted and they could leave, Sanji and Zoro hadn’t had quality time.

That was too long in Sanji’s book. Sure the blowjobs and sneaked kisses and nights together were nice, but someone with his libido needed sex. A lot.

But after the first time, Franky and Brook made sure to make plenty of jokes about it. At least until Sanji and Zoro threatened them.

Nami and Robin would often join in.

It took Usopp and Chopper a while to look them in the eye without blushing. Zoro nearly had a heart attack when Chopper tried to give some information on sex with another male.

And Luffy? Well at least they had his support. But the giggling they could do without. 

It took them a while to be comfortable enough to sneak kisses around the crew, but anything more was an absolute no. And as grand as the Thousand Sunny was, they didn’t really have privacy. There were certain spots, like the storage room, the galley when Sanji kicked everyone out, and sometimes the crow’s nest, since Zoro’s glare had most of the crew aware they should knock before entering at least.

So now that they finally docked at an island and everyone left to explore, leaving him on ship and marimo watch, Sanji saying he was excited was an understatement.

Nami assigned them all to tasks, giving Sanji a knowing grin as she said: “I’m sure you can do your shopping after ship watch, right Sanji? Zoro should be pretty enthusiastic to help you after all.”

“Stupid marimo, making my precious Nami-san say such lurid things.” Sanji grumbled, blushing slightly. Oh Zoro would be enthusiastic alright.

Walking over to the patch of grass Zoro was snoozing on, Sanji gave him a kick to the side. He discovered early that gentle nudges didn’t even phase him, so normal kicks it was. “Oi grasshead, get up.”

Zoro grunted mid snore, his face scrunching up before he sleepily blinked his eyes open.  “Huh? Is it time to get up already?”

A curled brow twitched slightly in annoyance. “Everyone already left while you were being lazy and sleeping, useless swordsman.”

Zoro simply grunted, stretching in such a way that had the cook’s cock twitching in interest. Lighting up a cigarette, Sanji inhaled the addicting nicotine, feeling himself calm down almost immediately. He wanted to make sure he enjoyed his turn, after all.

After a loud yawn and good stretch, Zoro got to his feet, running his hand through mossy green hair. “So when so we leave, cook?”

“Later, I’m on ship watch.”

Zoro turned to him then, raising a questioning eyebrow. Sanji simply took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers before leaning in to place a chaste kiss to the swordsman’s mouth.

“There’s no one on the ship.” He stated simply, after it seemed the marimo didn’t get it. When Zoro still didn’t answer, Sanji sighed. Idiot. “Look I don’t know about you but I’d like something more than blowjobs and handjobs. Or is that enough for a Neanderthal like you?”

Zoro smirked, letting the insult slide. Sure the cook’s handjobs were amazing, better than his blowjobs in Zoro’s opinion (those precious hands of his were talented), but they haven’t been able to do much more in a while.

“You wanna fuck, cook?”

Sanji rolled his eyes. Leave it to Zoro to say it like that. “I wanna do more than fuck, Zoro. I wanna make love to you, I wanna ravage you and make you come completely undone.” It was spoken in a husky growl, a sinful smirk on the cook’s lips as he dragged the Marimo closer by the hips.

Zoro blushed hard at the comment, muttering a “Stupid pervert” under his breath before leaning in and locking lips with Sanji. Sanji smirked into the kiss, tilting his head to get a better angle and running his tongue on Zoro’s bottom lip. Once he felt Zoro part his lips, his tongue pushed into the other’s mouth, wrestling with Zoro’s tongue and dragging moans from the both of them.

Pulling back, Sanji smirked at Zoro, taking another drag from his cigarette before dropping it and stomping it out. “So. Room?”

“Yeah. Room. Now.” Zoro panted, grabbing Sanji by the hand and leading him the opposite way from the rooms.

“Oi marimo, how the hell do you get lost on your own ship? Rooms are in the other direction.”

Zoro simply grunted as he turned to the right direction and pulled the cook to the rooms. Sanji didn’t bother shutting the door (they were on ship watch after all and the others wouldn’t be back for some time), thankful that Franky had some sense to give them a separate room from the others so they could “get it on without being super bothered”.

Zoro immediately turned and pulled Sanji closer, kissing him gently. Sanji hummed into the kiss, tilting his head and pushing his tongue in the marimo’s mouth. Zoro simply parted his lips, groaning softly as his tongue wrestled against Sanji’s. As their mouths worked against each other, Sanji gently pushed Zoro down onto the bed, following him so that their lips wouldn’t part, and settling himself comfortably between Zoro’s legs.

Zoro let Sanji keep the pace as the cook leisurely tasted every corner of his mouth with his tongue, wrestling with Zoro’s tongue before coaxing it in his mouth and sucking on it. Despite the nature of their relationship, there were times where they were gentle with each other. They didn’t treat each other like women, but they took their time, letting their passions speak through their actions.

Zoro’s rough, calloused hands ran over every inch of Sanji they could, running over his firm muscles and remapping the already memorized body over him. His hands slid up his back and in golden hair, pulling gently, enough to pull a breathless moan from the cook’s lips but not enough to really hurt him. The other moved to caress his chest and abs, sliding under the dress shirt and jacket to feel the muscles ripple beneath his fingers before moving downwards, giving the cook’s ass a firm squeeze before settling on his thigh, feeling those powerful muscles flex and relax as the cook shifted ever so slightly over him.

Sanji parted their lips slowly, pulling back to send Zoro a wicked smirk as he slowly unbuttoned his vest, locking eyes with Zoro as he pulled it off and threw it to the side. The hungry look Zoro was giving him had him bite back a moan, simply moving to unbutton his shirt. Zoro seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in because he soon batted Sanji’s hands away, sitting up and kissing down the cook’s chest as he undid the rest of the shirt and helped him out of it. Sanji sighed happily, rolling his hips slowly as Zoro kissed, nipped and sucked at every inch of Sanji’s torso he could. The breathless moans the blond tore from the normally stoic swordsman had him feeling all the more smug, wanting to make him louder.

As Zoro began to nibble at one of his nipples, Sanji snapped his hips harder against him, his own moan drowned out by the growl Zoro gave. Zoro started rolling his own hips against the blond, enjoying the feeling of their hard ons rubbing together and getting much needed friction. Sanji wasted no time in pushing down Zoro’s yukata and pulling his haramaki over his head and returning the favor. Starting from Zoro’s ear, he nibbled on the pierced lobe, giving it a sharp bite that tore a gasp from the swordsman before moving down his neck, nipping and sucking until he took a hardened nipple in his mouth. Sanji let his hands wander around the swordsman’s chest, never going below the rim of his pants as he nibbled and sucked on the swordsman’s nipples until they were both hard and perky, Zoro sensitive and shuddering beneath him.

Sanji smirked as he carefully undid Zoro’s pants, sliding them off before shimmying out of his own, leaving them both completely nude. The blond pulled the swordsman into another kiss as his hands slowly trailed down the other’s chest, running over a green happy trail before firmly taking the other’s cock and giving it a firm stroke. Zoro gasped underneath him and bucked his hips up slightly into the grip. Listening to the silent plea, Sanji pressed his thumb into the slit, massaging it and smearing the droplets of precum that escaped before tightening his grip and pumping his hand on the swordsman at a slow pace. Zoro writhed and thrusted beneath him, but Sanji’s pace never wavered, simply busying himself with sucking on the tanned neck before him as Zoro was reduced to a panting, whining mess.

“Fuck, Sanji.” Zoro groaned, bucking his hips again for emphases. Sanji kissed the now red marks on Zoro’s neck and leaned back, admiring his work for a brief second. He knew Zoro was close based on how much he was trembling. There was an aroused flush on his face and his eyes were blown, a fresh sheen of sweat coating the swordsman. Delectable indeed. He felt his own aching hardon twitch in impatience at the sight. Deciding he tortured the poor swordsman enough, his fist sped up, making Zoro moan loudly as he moved his hips in time with Sanji’s hand. It only took a few more pumps before he was spilling all over Sanji’s hand, groaning Sanji’s name through gritted teeth.

“Zoro~” Sanji sing-songed, making sure the mosshead watched as he licked his hand clean of Zoro’s cum. He enjoyed the whimper it brought him, along with Zoro’s cock starting to harden again. God damn his stamina was one of the best parts about him. When he licked his hand clean, he allowed Zoro to pull him into another kiss as he pulled out a bottle of lube. When Zoro moved to hand it to him, Sanji smirked, shaking his head.

“You do it, I wanna watch.”

Zoro blushed, muttering something about “aho ero cooks” but applied a generous amount to his fingers anyway. Sanji bit his lip as Zoro slipped in the first one, wincing a bit as he wiggled it around before adding a second. The cook found himself grabbing his own cock and stroking half heartedly as he watched Zoro scissor his fingers. Zoro made sure to scissor himself thoroughly, searching for his prostate. It was a bit uncomfortable but with Sanji watching and touching himself, Zoro found himself fully hard once again, panting and aching to be touched by the cook. Zoro let out a yelp as he felt a third finger join his own, wiggling and thrusting in and out. When Sanji brushed by his prostate, he let out a load moan, his hips bucking up into the fingers before he pulled out his own.

“Sanji, just get on with it.”

And how could Sanji deny his needy marimo?

Pulling his finger out, Sanji slicked himself up and leaned over Zoro, lining himself up. Looking up at the mosshead for confirmation, Zoro’s nod was all he needed before leaning over him and kissing him, slowly and steadily pushing into that tight heat. Zoro grunted under him, opening his legs a bit more in an attempt to relax as Sanji slowly pushed all the way in, both of them panting when he was fully inside. Sanji placed kisses on Zoro’s face as he waited for him to relax, until Zoro took things in his own hands, literally, grabbing the cook’s ass and slamming their hips together, pulling loud moans from both of them.

“Fuck Sanji move I’m not going to fucking break.” Zoro huffed impatiently, rolling his hips for emphasis. Sanji gave a broken moan as he pulled back, slamming back in and wasting no time to repeat the motion. Zoro moaned through gritted teeth, the combined pain and pleasure making his head swim. When he felt the cook pull his legs around his waist and lean in, the change of angle was just so that the cook was slamming into his prostate hard with each thrust of his hips, making Zoro cry out in pleasure. Zoro arched into Sanji, fisting the sheets as the cook repeatedly slammed into that special spot.

“Fuck, Sanji. Sanji Sanji.”

Zoro didn’t even recognize his own voice, everything being drowned out by Sanji and the delicious roll of his hips.

Sanji rested his forehead on Zoro’s shoulder, panting and moaning, losing himself in Zoro’s tight heat, loving the way the swordsman’s ass just swallowed his cock. With each thrust he was brought closer and closer to orgasm, each cry of his name winding that spring tighter. Sanji’s eyes wandered to Zoro’s weeping cock and he grasped it, using the steady flow of cum to slick it up as her jerked the swordsman off to the thrusts of his hips. Zoro came absolutely undone, crying out as his hips jerked erratically. Zoro clenching suddenly around Sanji make the dam burst, Sanji cumming with a cry of Zoro’s name, spilling himself inside the swordsman. He milked himself in Zoro, thrusting and jerking him off until Zoro once again orgasmed, clenching around Sanji once again and making the cook shudder from over sensitivity.

As they both came down from their orgasm high, Sanji pulled out of Zoro with a wet lick, shuddering at the loss of being inside the swordsman. He gave Zoro a slow kiss before unceremoniously dropping on top of him, feeling the swordsman wrap his arms around him.

“I love you Zoro…” Sanji muttered into his neck, inhaling Zoro’s sex mixed scent. He felt Zoro squeeze him gently before muttering a responding “I love you too Sanji.”

They laid there for a second before Sanji suddenly pulled back, what can only be described as a perverted grin on his face.

“You know it’s still my turn.”

Zoro felt himself start to blush, arousal once again fluttering in his stomach. Damn cook and his libido.

“Turn over mosshead, we’re done making love, time for me to fuck you.”

 

Zoro gave a sigh of relief as he finished his shower after the last set of his workout. He ran a towel through his hair, wincing a bit at the sting in his ass as he pulled on his pants. Aho cook over did it, not that he was complaining. Far from it, the pain was nothing and they both made use and enjoyed their time together. He knew the cook was finishing up in the galley. He went to check after his work out, receiving a peck on the lips and kick in the head, as well as a promise that the cook would join him for watch.

Eventually the cook joined him in the crows nest, cigarette resting between his lips and a bottle of sake in his hand. Zoro grunted a thanks and downed it in record time as Sanji sat next to him, exhaling the smoke and looking out towards the water. It was beautiful and calming, the moon shone brightly in the sky, the sky sprinkled with stars that seemed to go on for hours. But Zoro knew that wasn’t what the cook was watching. Out in the deep blue sea, the water tended to shine time to time. Fish that normally would be in the darkness of the abyss would float to the upper waters, making the sea look like a mirror image of the sky above with all sorts of glowing fish.

Sanji would always make time to look out to the sea, almost as if he was praying to it, before bed and after he woke up Zoro knew it had something to do with his dream to find All Blue, and he respected it, like Sanji respected the fact Zoro pushed himself so hard because he wanted to be the greatest swordsman and defeat Mihawk. . More often than not, Sanji would get up in the middle of the night, eat something almost as if he was in a frenzy, light up a cigarette to calm his nerves and just stare out into the ocean. Zoro knew this was because of Sanji’s nightmares, about the time he starved. He only knew a bit of Sanji’s past, as everyone did about each others, and he never questioned it. If the blond wanted to tell him he would.

“So when did you realize you had feelings for me?”

It was Sanji who pulled him out of his musings. Zoro turned his head to look at the blond, being that Sanji was on his blind side. Sanji’s hair was covering his expression, but the question was spoken with enough curiosity.

“I don’t really know. I guess they just slowly developed and I never noticed. Not until Thriller Bark at least.”

Zoro noted the small shudder that went through the cook, suppressing his own. Thriller Bark was a tough time for all of them. Sure they gained new nakama (Brook), but they went through a lot, both physically and mentally. He remembered watching Sanji try to sacrifice himself in Zoro’s stead, but something protective in Zoro rose. They were nakama, despite how much they fought, and the mosshead cared for the shitty cook more than he was willing to admit. So he opted for simply knocking him out. To protect him, he repeated to himself constantly. But what was done was done.

“Heh, I guess that’s about the same for me.” Sanji spoke, once again pulling Zoro out of his thoughts. “I mean…I guess I’ve had them from the beginning, watching you fight Mihawk, but they didn’t really surface until Thriller Bark. I just remember seeing you in front of Kuma, and then you-“

Sanji made a choked off noise, sighing before taking a long hard drag of the cigarette still in his lips. Zoro felt that familiar pang of guilt before promptly reminding himself that he did it for Sanji as much as he did for his nakama.

“I remember waking up and being frantic to find you. And then you were surrounded by so much blood I just…and then we were separated and you were still injured and…and…”

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, pulling him flush to his body, his lean build fitting in with Zoro’s bulky. He kept silent. What was done was done. They were both many times stronger thanks to those two years spent training.

Sanji gave a dry chuckle as he pulled back, putting out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe. Franky would kill him if he put it out on the ship. “You know. I was a bit jealous of you in the beginning, going after Mihawk so blindly even though you knew you would lose. Letting him cut you open like that. It was stupid, but you did it for your dream. Back then I thought I could never chase after my own dream. I owed the old man so much the idea never even came to me.”

Sanji idly ran his fingers over Zoro’s bare chest, tracing the scar that ran from shoulder to hip. Zoro chuckled, grabbing Sanji’s hand and placing a soft kiss to each of the fingers. “I remember that. I also remember wanting to punch you in the face for telling me to give it up.”

It was Sanji’s turn to chuckle, laying his head on Zoro’s chest as they both fell into another moment of silence.

“Zeff saved my life you know.” It was stated so quietly Zoro almost thought he imagined it. He gave a soft grunt to let the blond know he heard, but he didn’t push, he would never over something so delicate. Sanji took a deep breath before continuing. He explained about the ship, about the rock and all the time they spent there starving. About his body eating itself away, about how Zeff gave him all the rations and ate his own leg, ending his dream and time as a pirate to survive. About how the thought of killing Zeff for food dared crossed his mind. About how Zeff taught him to cook and fight, how he raised him.

Zoro simply listened. He squeezed Sanji when he got choked up on words, silently supported him and never pushed.

“And that’s when you and Luffy came along.”

Zoro said nothing, simply bringing the blond into a breathtaking kiss. “I knew you were strong, but I had no idea you were this strong.”

Sanji blushed, grumbling something about “sappy plantlife.” before pulling back, an unreadable expression on his face. “You know…I don’t remember much about  my parents, but there’s one thing I remember that I think you should know.”

Zoro stood quiet, watching the blond intently as he waited how him to continue. Sanji took a deep breath before blue met steel grey.

“My full name is Sanji Vinsmoke…I’m a part of a royal family of killers.”

Zoro stood quiet for a long time, simply staring at the cook. Sanji…was a Vinsmoke? Their name was infamous throughout New World, so Zoro heard about them quite a few times, especially as a bounty hunter.

“When I was nine I moved from north blue to east blue. When Zeff attacked the boat I was on and took me in, I figured that was the end of that and I could leave it all behind. They’re vile and make me sick and I have no intention of ever reaching out to them, ever.”

Zoro was quiet for a while, letting the information sink in before he sat up. Sanji felt a flash of fear run though him, what if Zoro rejected him now? But it was immediately squashed when Zoro pulled him in again for a kiss, grinning into the blond’s mouth.

“Explains why you’re so picky, shit cook.” Sanji was about to protest before getting silenced by another kiss. “I don’t care about that shit, love cook. I love how you trust me enough to tell me but you’re still our Blackleg Sanji, the best cook in the fucking world and part of the straw hat nakama. They’d have to get through me and Luffy before getting to you, and you already know how Luffy can be with these sorts of things.”

Sanji felt his eyes start to water as relief rushed through him. Zoro didn’t care. He still loved him for him. He wasn’t going to shun him.

“Do you, do you think I should tell them?”

 Zoro snorted at that. “I’m sure none of them care. Luffy only cares about the food you make and Robin probably already knows, and if she doesn’t she will soon. But it’s up to you to tell them, I won’t tell them unless you want me to.”

Sanji buried his face in Zoro’s chest, muttering a thank you.

“Is that why your eyebrows are so curly?”

“YOU BASTARD! WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!” Sanji yelled, fully intent on throttling the laughing Zoro. He wouldn’t say it was a great way to ease the tension he didn’t even realize he was feeling.

As the marimo calmed down, Zoro found himself sighing. Zoro sat up from where they had lounged, looking into Sanji’s blue eye. “Well, you spilled beans about yourself; it’s only fair I return the favor.”

“Zoro, you don’t have to-“

“It’s ok Sanji, I want to.”

That silenced Sanji, the cook lighting up another cigarette as he waited for the marimo to continue. Taking a deep breath, Zoro proceeded to tell Sanji about Kuina, about how they would train together and compete to be the greatest swordsman. How she would kick his ass every time. How she was frustrated because she was a girl, and felt Zoro would surpass her simply because he was a guy. How she tripped and died and how it seemed to crush him. How he managed to convince her father to give him wado so he could chase his dream for her as well.

“Guess that’s why your catering to the women always pisses me off. It reminds me of Kuina and how she didn’t want to be treated different.”

Sanji felt guilt coil in his gut, gently running a finger over the white hilt of Zoro’s most prized sword. “If you want me to I can try to stop. It’s just, that’s kind of how Zeff raised me. To admire women. Never lay a hand on them, respect them.”

Zoro chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah, I’ve accepted it as part of who you are. It doesn’t bother me like it did before. Besides, if you ever flited with Kuina she’d kick your ass.”

It was Sanji’s turn to chuckle, once again finding himself lounging back wrapped around Zoro. “I’m sure she was beautiful, too good for a brute like you.”

“Yeah…she would have liked you. Probably would have teased me endlessly about us though.” Sanji noted the sad tone Zoro used, but said nothing of it. Instead he leaned up and gave Zoro a comforting and lingering kiss.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem, curly. Thank you for trusting me.”

They sat in silence before Sanji’s voice sounded once again.

“Zoro, do you think the All blue exists?” Zoro locked eyes with Sanji, steel grey meeting ocean blue. “I mean, being the greatest swordsman is something you can achieve. You’re already an amazing swordsman, it’s something you can do. But the all blue…I can spend my whole life chasing a fairy tale.

Zoro smirked, turning to the water as it started to light up like the stars in the sky. It was beautiful, all the bright colors of the fish swimming by. He felt as Sanji’s breath was taken away by the sight, as it always was.

“Trust me, it exists, Sanji. And you’ll find it.”


End file.
